I didn't do it
by Joruri Soma
Summary: What?!? Yoh's attacking everyone? It can't be him, right? Somebody ,that looks a lot like Yoh, is attacking Yoh's friends one by one each night, and Yoh is taking the blame.
1. Default Chapter

I Didn't Do It  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman King is not mine. It belongs to Hiroyuki Takei and you know that.  
  
Hi there this chapter is not part of the story ok. I'm just looking for reviews from people that will support this fic. This is about Yoh who is sadly being framed, by someone who looks a lot like Yoh(ooh it might be Hao), for trying to kill everyone. They're at the Asakura/Kyoyama house in the fic, by the way, and everyone is staying with them, getting ready for something they never expected. It's gonna seem a little freaky, scary in the beginning because of all the attacks, then it gets a bit sad and mushy(small YohxAnna). No this is not a YohAnna, this fic is almost a Yohxeveryone fic.Who is framing Yoh? Did Yoh do all this himself? Is Hao doing all this or is there some mystery person in the story? Well you're gonna have to Wait, Read, and Review to find out. I'm new at this so be nice Shaman King fans and enjoy.  
  
Arigatoo-gozaimasu 


	2. Ren might die tonight

I didn't do it  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Arigatoo for the reviews.^_^ I'm so happy that you all think so. It's my first fic so I was worried.  
  
***  
  
A human shaped figure walked slowly across the hallway of the Asakura house.  
  
A sword in hand, the figure opened the door that lead to Ren's bedroom. The figure walked in silently but was stopped by Bason. "What do you want with Bocchama.Yoh?  
  
Yoh just walked through Bason ignoring him, completely.  
  
Yoh found his way across the room to the side of Ren's bed. He just stared at Ren, who was sleeping innocently, unaware of Yoh's presence in the room.  
  
A smirk had been planted on Yoh's face as he revealed Harusame. Yoh held Harusame above his head, ready to stab Ren, mercilessly.  
  
"DIE REN!" Yoh tried to stab Ren, who was already awake, because Bason had possessed him.  
  
"Arigatoo Bason." Bason appeared next to Ren. "There is no need for Thank You's, Bocchama."  
  
Ren grabbed his glaive and glared at Yoh. "YOH! What are you trying to do? Kill me?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm trying to do." Yoh turned to Ren, pulling out Harusame from the bed and tackled Ren with several attacks with Harusame, but being the stealthy shaman that he is, Ren dodged all of Yoh's childish attacks.  
  
"Hey, Yoh stop it already!" Ren yelled but Yoh showed no sign of stopping and continued attacking.  
  
"Tsk No choice. I'll have to attack." Yoh stopped attacking for a few seconds, giving Ren a chance to ready an attack.  
  
"Ren." Yoh murmured. "Stop this." Ren became angry as the spike on his head noticeably grew. "Me stop? You're the one trying to kill me!" Yoh chuckled(no it wasn't his cheerful, everything will be okay chuckle). JUST LET ME KILL YOU!  
  
Ren was shaken by all this and was beginning to get a little scared. Why is Yoh acting like this? He thought to himself. "Damn it. GOLDEN-CHUKKA- ZANMAI!"  
  
Ren's attack was fast and almost deadly, Yoh knew this but did not back down. Golden-Chukka-Zanmai continued, putting Yoh in the middle of the attacks. Ren stopped knowing that Yoh could not survive something like that.  
  
Ren dropped his glaive, now what he saw in front of him really scared him. He saw Yoh, just standing there, his clothes just as they were when he first stepped into his room. He had a smile on his face, but it didn't calm Ren down. The smile made Yoh look evil, it made him look a little bit like Hao.  
  
Yoh's expression changed, he had a different smile from earlier, now he finally looked like Yoh, with the smile that made him and Ren friends. "Ha ha That was fun wasn't it Ren?^_^"  
  
Ren began to calm down a bit. "What the hell is with you Yoh?!?" He was angry at Yoh, but no longer afraid of him. "Why the hell do you come in here, try to kill me, and then turn all bubbly, happy again? Yoh, answer me!"  
  
Yoh's hair hid his face as he stared down at the floor. "I wanted you to know." Yoh disappeared, and reappeared right in front of Ren's face. ".that Asakura Yoh killed you." Yoh attacked Ren with Harusame from the right, but Ren jumped back and escaped death with only a semi-deadly slash to his stomach.  
  
"GYAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ren's scream woke up everybody in the house.  
  
"I didn't think you would yell that loud." Yoh jumped out the window and disappeared into the darkness before anybody came into the room. "That should do it. Horo Horo shouldn't be as strong tomorrow night.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kyaaah^_^ How was it? Oh dear I hope it didn't turn out bad. I suck at fight scenes. Mou. Sorry if it took a little long. Well if you like it review, if you hate it review. Arigatoo. 


	3. What happened Ren?

I didn't do it  
  
A/N: *jumps up and down* Yay!!! Yay!!! Yay!!! I don't know what I'm cheering about..=P I think it has something to do with all the reviews. Thank You for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: Is SK mine? No. Is SK yours? No. Is SK Hiroyuki Takei's? Yes.  
  
***  
  
"GYAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The scream was heard throughout the house, awakening everyone. Shaman's stumbled out of their rooms, with weapons, spirits, and concern, to see what had happened. "What happened?" "What's going on?" The same question's rushed through the heads of the people that heard the scream as they ran around checking on everyone to see if they were ok.  
  
Jun was irritated by all the commotion. She looked around and realized that her little brother and Yoh were not yet among the other shaman's. She calmly(of course she was worried about what happened) walked over to Ren's room and slowly turned the knob. "Hey Ren, why aren't you out here with the rest of." Jun paused. Her eyes showing fright as she stared into the room of her brother. She first noticed Ren, who was lying on the floor of the messy room, blood spilling out of the cut that Harusame had given him earlier.  
  
During this time, Manta rushed his small body towards Yoh's room. Slamming the door open, Manta scurried into the room to see Yoh sleeping, with his giant orange headphones over his ears and the volume almost on full blast. Manta angrily walked to his sleeping friend, pulled the headphones off Yoh's ears and yelled.  
  
"YOH-KUN GET UP!!!"  
  
Manta's loud and extremely annoying voice woke Yoh up. Yoh rubbed his eyes in a sleepy sort of way and yawned. He was now half awake, his eyes drooping every now and then. "M-Manta? What are doing in here and what's with all the noise outside?" Manta was not surprised on how Yoh was acting, but still grabbed his robe collar and yelled in his face. "Didn't you hear that scream?" Yoh had absolutely no idea of what Manta was yelling about. "Why? What happened?" was Yoh's reply to his frantic friend.  
  
"REEEEEEEEEN!!!"  
  
The screeching voice that was Jun's caught the attention of Yoh and Manta, as well as Anna, Horo Horo, Lyserg, Ryu, Faust, and Pilica. Hoping nothing bad had happened, everyone ran towards the scream. Yoh hopped out of bed, grabbed Harusame, and ordered Amidamaru to follow. They reached Ren's room, which was only a few doors away from Yoh's.  
  
Yoh and Manta peeked inside, it was a little dark and very gloomy. Yoh could see Anna, her back against the wall and arms crossed. She was looking down at the floor, so you couldn't see her face. " Yoh get in here already." Anna murmured.  
  
"Hai" Yoh followed his fiancee's orders and simply walked inside, Manta and Amidamaru followed behind without saying a word. Yoh walked passed his fiancee and almost slipped on the puddle of blood that Ren made. "Blood? What the.?"  
  
"Ren." Horo Horo whispered to himself. Yoh immediately heard Horo Horo and rushed over to see what happened. He saw Jun, who was sitting at the side of Ren's bed, crying. She held the hand of her little brother to her face. "Faust treated him earlier remember? Don't cry Jun-san. He'll live." Lyserg and Ryu tried their best to comfort her but she would not stop crying over Ren.  
  
Yoh looked over the injured, Chinese shaman. Ren was breathing, slowly, proving that he was still alive. "What happened here?" Yoh waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"I think someone was in here and attempted to kill Ren." Faust answered. Yoh was somewhat satisfied with this answer and continued waiting for Ren to wake up. Everyone was worried about Ren so they decided not to sleep until they knew that Ren was ok.  
  
They were cleaning Ren's room the whole time after that and then about three hours later, Ren began to wake up. Relieved by this, Yoh ran over to say good morning to his friend. Ren felt his hand on the cheek of his older sister. Slowly Ren opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Yoh and his smily happy face looking at him from above.  
  
Ren jumped away in fright at at the sight of Yoh's face, pulling away his hand from Jun's grasp. Yoh was surprised when Ren did this and jumped back as well.  
  
Pulling out his glaive, Ren says in an angry voice. "Yoh. What are doing here? Are you still trying to kill me?!?" Everyone was surprised at the few words Ren said.  
  
Still weak and tired, Ren was having a little trouble standing. Jun tried to calm her brother down and make him rest. Although she was successful, Ren demanded that Yoh should stay away.  
  
Hoping to find out why he screamed earlier and why he was afraid of Yoh, Jun asked Ren what happened last night.  
  
"Yoh attacked me last night." He answered simply. Everyone, except Ren, looked towards Yoh, asking what he had to say about it.  
  
"I." Ren stopped Yoh from finishing his sentence and got up from the bed. Ignoring Yoh, he walked towards the door and attempted to leave the room.  
  
"Ren? Where are you going?" Jun asked over and over.  
  
"I'm thirsty. I'll tell you guys what happened when I feel like it." He exited the room with Jun following closely behind.  
  
Meanwhile, Yoh was still pondering on the words that Ren had spoken earlier. He said to himself that he was innocent, he knew he was innocent, but Ren thought otherwise, he wondered what would make Ren think that he attacked him.  
  
When he looked up, he realized that everyone had left him in Ren's room, to go downstairs for breakfast. Quickly, realizing how hungry he was, he followed his friends downstairs, with Ren's words still going through his head.  
  
~Owari~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nyah hah. Next Time Horo Horo might go bye bye.*crys* Review!!! 


	4. Horo Horo's memorial tablet

I didn't do it  
  
Yosh people. Arigatoo for reviewing. Well, here is chapter 3, enjoy and review, onegai.^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman King is not mine.(short, simple, but to the point)  
  
***  
  
The day had gone by fast. No one wanted to say a word to or bother Ren, nobody. For the rest of the day, until it was time to go to bed, Ren and Yoh avoided each other. The words of Ren earlier had practically sucked the life out of everyone.  
  
Horo Horo sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling for hours. He was thinking about Ren and Yoh, apparently he couldn't get the thought of them out of his mind.  
  
"Kororo!!!" The Koro Pokkuru spirit scolded Horo Horo for staying up late. Horo Horo just ignored his little friend, and closed his eyes. Thoughts of what happened last night were going through his head uncontrollably.  
  
"What if Yoh 'did' try to kill Ren last night?" Horo Horo froze at the thought of this. The image of the kindest person he had ever met, trying to kill one of his closest friends.  
  
Wanting to stop thinking about it, he decided to go to sleep. He took one last look around the room, said good night to Kororo, and fell asleep.  
  
Kororo was happy with her Ainu shaman and wanted to sleep as well. She happily snuggled up to her partner, and pulled her Coltsfoot leaf around her. She let out a cute little yawn to show that she was tired. Comfortably using Horo Horo's back side as a pillow, Kororo closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.  
  
From her large Koro Pokkuru eyes, the room was empty, but she didn't notice the pair of eyes that watched her and Horo Horo's every move from a small crack in the door. Silently pushing the door open, Yoh walked inside, just as he was the other night when he attacked Ren. Yoh still carried Harusame, which was stained a deep red with Ren's blood.  
  
This time a spirit did not annoy him when he stepped into the room. The spirit that should have been trying to stop Yoh, was snuggled up closely next to Horo Horo, eyes closed, unaware of the danger in the room.  
  
Slowly, he kneeled down next to the bed of Horo Horo and Kororo. Yoh smirked and reached into his pocket. He took out from his pocket a memorial tablet, and looked down at young Kororo. He held the memorial tablet up to Kororo and chanted something under his breath. Yoh finished chanting and Kororo was sucked into the memorial tablet, faster than Ren's Chukka Zanmai.  
  
The Koro Pokkuru cried as she realized what happened. Now, she was trapped in a memorial tablet, helpless. She tried desperately to break free, but all attempts were useless.  
  
"KORORO~!!!" She shouted as loud as she could trying to wake up Horo Horo. Yoh stuffed the memorial tablet that carried Kororo back into his pocket messily, allowing a small part to show.  
  
Yoh held Harusame high above his head and glared back down towards his pocket. He was greatly bothered by Kororo, who was moving around a lot in her little encasement. Shunning it off, Yoh turned back to Horo Horo. The word 'kill' overcoming him, Yoh stabbed straight down vertically.  
  
Unfortunately, Yoh missed Horo Horo, because he turned toward his side making the attack miss him entirely. But Horo Horo moved a bit too much and fell off the bed, onto his snowboard.  
  
Of course, this woke Horo Horo up. He lifted his face from the floor and rubbed his forehead, showing that it hurt. Horo Horo looked up, only to see Yoh staring back down at him, with empty, lifeless eyes.  
  
Horo Horo just stared back at his friend and smiled. The smile changed as he noticed that Yoh's arms were stretched above his head, going on to Harusame that was lodged into Horo Horo's bed.  
  
Horo Horo picked up his snowboard and quickly moved away from Yoh.  
  
Pulling the sword to his side, Yoh turned to face the Ainu. Horo Horo found himself shaken, as he stared at the mark in the bed, and thought of Ren and his words.  
  
Horo Horo whispered Kororo's name, waiting for her to appear at his side. When he realized that Kororo was nowhere in sight, he panicked and looked around for her desperately. After realizing what he was looking for, Yoh pulled out the memorial tablet from his pocket and presented it to Horo Horo.  
  
Horo Horo grew furious at the sight of his crying Koro Pokkuru partner and anger towards Yoh began to build up within himself.  
  
Yoh stuffed Kororo back into his pocket and cheerfully smiled without saying a word.  
  
Horo Horo thought about attacking Yoh, but he knew that he shouldn't. He had so many emotions going through his head, he didn't know what to do.  
  
He knew that he had to save Kororo first, but to do that he would have to attack. With that Horo Horo decided on what to do.  
  
Horo Horo clutched his snowboard with both hands and jumped towards Yoh, who was holding a fighting stance waiting for Horo Horo to attempt an attack.  
  
Jumping left Horo Horo directly above Yoh in a bad way. Horo Horo was falling towards his friend from above, attacking with his snowboard only trying to knock Yoh out. Horo Horo continued to try to bash Yoh on the head and Yoh thrust Harusame forward towards the falling shaman.  
  
The outcome of the attacks left the snowboard to break on the floor below them. Harusame grew too heavy for Yoh to carry. A 13yr old Ainu shaman whose body was being held above the ground by Yoh caused the extra weight to Harusame.  
  
Horo Horo's chest had been pierced by Harusame, and his blood dripped onto the floor.  
  
He thought back on his life and then Kororo came to mind. Without thinking he kicked Yoh in the side, causing the memorial tablet that held Kororo to drop on the floor and break.  
  
Kororo looked around for Horo Horo. Her search brought her large bug eyes to Yoh which led her to Harusame, and then to Horo Horo.  
  
Kororo's eyes widened at the sight of Horo Horo hanging high above her head, bleeding uncontrollably, his head cocked to the side, showing almost no sign of life. She picked up her leaf and quickly flew out of the room, desperately looking for help.  
  
Yoh removed Horo Horo's body from Harusame and dropped him on the floor. Yoh, once again, jumped out the window, and out of sight, leaving an unconscious Ainu on the bloody floor of a room.  
  
***  
  
Meep.=X I 'almost' cried making this chapter. I didn't want that to happen to Horo Horo-sama.=( Anyway reviews are wanted for this chapter. *begins crying* 


	5. Waiting for Horo Horo

I didn't do it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I do own an Amidamaru pillow.^^  
  
***  
  
Kororo was in the hallway, confused, scared, and worried. She flew through the door that led to Pilica's room, screaming at the top of her lungs. "KORORO!!!"  
  
Pilica awoke with drooping eyes and a blurry image of Kororo in front of her. The Koro Pokkuru had tears in her eyes as she pointed towards the door, signaling that something happened to Horo Horo. Pilica somehow knew what Kororo was talking about and rushed out the door to her brother's room.  
  
Pilica stared into Horo Horo's room. Inside she saw bloody shards of Horo Horo's snowboard scattered on the floor.  
  
"Oniichan!" Pilica shouted into the room. When she didn't receive an answer, she became scared.  
  
She stepped into the room quietly, trying to avoid blood and pieces of the snowboard. Her eyes scanned the room for Horo Horo and then. . .  
  
Ren was in his room, he decided to stay up that night because he was afraid that Yoh would attack him again. Suddenly, Kororo came rushing through the wall screaming and crying, she was looking for Faust. Ren watched the Koro Pokkuru closely as it flew across the room and through the wall.  
  
'Horo Horo. . .' Ren thought to himself and ran out the door.  
  
Ren crashed into Yoh when he exited the door, they stared at each other for a few seconds until Yoh decided to break the silence.  
  
"Hey, did something happen to Horo Horo?" Yoh asked as he stood in front of the Chinese shaman.  
  
Ren acted like he didn't hear or see Yoh and walked passed him to Horo Horo's room. Yoh followed him, confused.  
  
Everyone was already waiting outside Horo Horo's door when Ren and Yoh arrived. Anna was obviously pissed off, she didn't enjoy being woken up in the middle of the night, Manta was pacing the floor, Pilica waited in front of the door, with Kororo in her arms, both of them were crying, Lyserg was fiddling with his pendulum, and Jun was comforting Pilica.  
  
"Where's Horo Horo?" Yoh asked.  
  
"He's in there badly injured, Faust is treating him right now." Manta replied trying to sound as calm as possible.  
  
"Oniichan was dying when I found him. There was blood everywhere." She sobbed loudly and squeezed Kororo tighter.  
  
"It's okay you don't need to talk about it." Jun said with a calm comforting voice. Tears ran down Pilica's cheeks as she listened to Jun. 'Oniichan, please be okay. . .'  
  
"Horo Horo." Yoh whispered worriedly.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hours passed and still no hyper happy Horo Horo.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
. . .  
  
Suddenly, Faust appeared in the open doorway, his face hidden behind his hair. He stared down at Pilica, who was still crying and rubbing her eyes. Faust kneeled down in front of Pilica and patted her head gently.  
  
"Horo Horo-kun is. . ."  
  
"Oniichan!" She ran into the room.  
  
"Is he okay, Faust?" Yoh asked.  
  
"I don't know what will happen to him. I stopped the bleeding, and closed up his wounds. He should be fine, but there is still a chance he will die. . ."  
  
***  
  
This chappie is over, okies? I'm sorry it's so short, I'm running low on ideas. Anybody that wants to contribute an idea to this fic, feel free to do so.  
  
Remember, reviews and help reveal what happened to Horo Horo. 


End file.
